gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix
The Phoenix is a two-door muscle car that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Description It is based on the 1979-1981 Pontiac Firebird but the round taillights are similar to 1970-1973 Chevrolet Camaros. It has varied slightly throughout the games, with a rear deck lid blackout panel in GTA San Andreas, and a thinner stripe in GTA Vice City Stories. The Phoenix is one of the fastest cars in the game, and has excellent torque, and handling. The Phoenix drives and sounds as if powered by a large V8 engine, and also features a large airscoop for the carburetor. It can also be modified in TransFender in GTA San Andreas. The Phoenix in GTA San Andreas is an excellent vehicle off- road and the best sports car for off-roading in the game and it is better at off-roading than some of the SUV's in the game. Like most muscle cars, it has a two person capacity. On the downside, the brakes are not as good as the other sports cars in GTA San Andreas. Locations While common on the streets of GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Phoenix is significantly a rarer car in GTA San Andreas. GTA Vice City * Commonly driven all around Vice Beach. * Parked at the north-western mansion on Starfish Island GTA San Andreas * In San Fierro, the Phoenix can be found by entering the San Fierro Hills street race located at the checkered flag behind Wang Cars. Take the Phoenix to the Doherty Garage instead of racing it to keep it. * Its the escape vehicle of Big Poppa who seized Madd Dogg's house. You can kill him and retrieve the car, although its quite hard since he will constantly try to drive away, and isn't stopped easily. * Can be very rarely found driving in rich residential districts in the three main cities (like Richman in Los Santos, Calton Heights in San Fierro, or Prickle Pine in Las Venturas). Most likely to appear if the player is driving a Cheetah or Turismo. * Can be found during the Vigilante missions 1 and 2, and Firefighter missions 1, 2, and 3. (Although it is difficult to find. Higher levels feature 4-seated cars/vans.) GTA Vice City Stories *Parked along the road that extends along the beach on Ocean Beach. *Parked behind Malibu Club in Washington Beach. Trivia * In GTA San Andreas, the default radio station in the Phoenix is Playback FM. * In GTA San Andreas, the two missions which involve the use of the Phoenix have the word "Hills" in it (A Home in the Hills and San Fierro Hills). Note that these two missions are the only missions in GTA San Andreas wherein "Hills" is part of the mission name. However, this is most likely pure coincidence. * In GTA Vice City, the butterflies in the hood scoop open when accelerating; however in GTA San Andreas they are stationary, and in GTA VCS the butterflies are eliminated altogether. It is also noteworthy that the GTA SA version of the Phoenix is the only one with three-dimensional butterflies in the scoop: the ones in Vice City were 2-D (flat), despite the fact that they moved. * Its name is misspelled "Pheonix" in GTA Vice City's internal files. * The Phoenix is likely an Imponte car, as the Phoenix is based on a Pontiac car and Imponte is based on Pontiac. In GTA San Andreas It is the rarest car in the game with the Hotknife. }} de:Phoenix es:Phoenix fi:Phoenix pl:Phoenix Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Muscle Cars